Past HillClan Roleplay
This is the page for HillClan in the past. If you are already in HillClan, you may roleplay but tell me on the talk page. If you want to join, you can join here but you don't have to join the present HillClan if you don't want to. About Past HillClan Some members may still not have their warrior/MC names yet, because the Clan was still forming. Leader: Ivy Murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was younger. (Short) Deputy: Dapple - Beautiful tabby she-cat with a pelt with fall colors and green eyes (DeadRaiser) Medicine Cat: Blue Silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. Sometimes she rambles off or forgets what she's doing. (Short) MCA: Freeze'' Tiny, adorable, intelligent, skinny, long-haired, fluffy, young, curious, long-limbed, soft-furred, quiet, gentle, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, unusually small, yet long claws, torn ears, and intense, frosty, ice-colored, light, intelligent, sparkling, curious blue eyes. (Luna)'' Warriors: Bramble Long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what. (Short) Pearls'' Fluffy white she-cat with pearl colored eyes and ginger ear tips and forehead. (Short)'' Grassy'' Brown tom with piercing green eyes. His mate is Frostcrystal and is only son is Owlkit (Short)'' Spider Dark brown tom with black paws and underbelly and menacing orange eyes. (Short)'' '' Drew Long-furred tom cat with a brown pelt, black paws and hazel eyes (DeadRaiser) Night Dark gray tom with white flecks in his fur and amber eyes. Feather's brother. (Cinder) Feather Long-furred pale gray she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes. Night's sister. (Cinder) Apprentices: Nettlepaw Yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. (Short) Queens/Kits: Frost Pure-white she-cat with purple eyes and almost sparkling fur. Has a gentle voice and has a soft personality. Although, when she had to, she would explode in fury to protect her Clan and the ones she loved. Her mate is Grasseyes and her son is Owlkit. (Short) Rosefall Pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Kits: RoseFall's Kit: Morningkit'' Long haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly, tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. (Cinder)'' Frost's Kit: Owlkit Small, broad-shouldered, loyal, gentle, lovestruck, fluffy, long-haired tom with yellow eyes and brown, black, white, and orange calico markings, with one black paw, one brown paw and brown tipped ears. (Short) Foster Kits: Rosekit - Bright red she-cat with amber eyes. Foster Mother: Frost (DeadRaiser) Elders: Roleplay Section: Ivy said her final goodbyes to her mother and sister. "Are you sure you want to leave?" her sister Fox said. She nodded, "But if it fails, I'll be sure to come back." Her mother Patch buried her muzzle in Fox's shoulder. "You can join if you want." Ivy said. Patch shook her head. "I couldn't live near so many cats." Ivy nodded and turned. "I'll miss you." she mewed, before finding new territory. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy walked on, promising herself not to look over her shoulder, There's no going back. She thought, At least not now. I ''can build a Clan.'' and she walked off, the sun rising, with acres of ground ahead of her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- She found herself in an orange rock surrounding area. They stretched on forever, and there were many cliffs, with a stream at the very bottom. Better not fall in... She walked on and scented something strange. Then, a black and white she-cat attacked her. She yowled as she was squashed by the weight of the massive cat. "Get off our territory!" she yowled. "Territory?" Ivy asked. "This is SorceryClan land!" the she-cat hissed. Clan! ''"You're apart of a Clan?" the black she-cat looked confused, and lifted some of her weight off, still keeping a paw planted on Ivy's chest. "I am Whitestar, leader of SorceryClan. Who are you?" she sneered in Ivy's face. "I-I'm Ivy." she stopped herself from stuttering, trying to look strong, "I'm trying to create a Clan, but I don't know where to start." Whitestar chuckled, "Come with me." Ivy followed her to a cave. Inside, a bright light glowed. "This is where we speak with StarClan. We call it the StarCave. You're going to have to know StarClan in order to create a Clan." Ivy looked at her like she was high. "I walk into the cave, and talk with random cats.." Whitestar nodded, "Just try. See you when you come back." Ivy walked towards the StarCave, the white light envoloping her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (These next posts should probably be where she meets most of the cats.) Ivy walked back out of the StarCave, sleepy. "Did you speak with StarClan?" Whitestar's mew made her jump, "AH! Oh... Yeah. I know everything now. Thank you!" she said, and was on her way. There was a steep hill and she had a difficult time getting down in. She finally reached the bottom and there was a forest in front of her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 17:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This is where Dapple meets Ivy. Okay?) Dapple wandered through the forest. She did not know what lied ahead, behind or next to her. The only thing she cared about was finding other cats to group with. She looked ahead to see a she-cat trudging through the forest as well. ''Finally! she thought. "Hey!" she called to the she-cat hoping to get her attention. DeadRaiser Beware 17:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Kk) Ivy's ear twitched, thinking she heard something. Probably just some prey. ''She thought. But she couldn't help thinking it was important. She turned around and saw a dapped she-cat calling to her. "Uh, HI!" she rushed over to her, "Wait, I'm not on your territory..right?" She didn't want to get in anymore trouble with Clan boundries. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Freeze watched the cats from her hiding spot in some unusually tall grass. ''Should I talk to them, or not? she thought. Circle You, Circle You 18:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No. I don't have any territory. I just wanted to find a group of cats to join. It's too lonely walking around all by yourself," Dapple meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 18:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG